I Gotta Have Faith
by BoScOLoVeR
Summary: I dont really know how to summarize this up..you'll have to read to find out...dont forget to RR
1. The Phone Call

Title: I Gotta Have Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to third watch sadly  
  
Summary: There really isn't a summary  
  
Authors Note: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE PHONE CALL  
  
Lying in his bed all alone, he was thinking about his life. "I need to get settled down" he thought. "But there's no way that's happening if I can't have her, I gotta have Faith." He said, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Faith was curled up with a blanket on the couch, Emily and Charlie were asleep, and Fred was out getting drunk just like he has been for the past 15 years. "I'm not going to put up with this anymore, the kids don't need to see this and they don't deserve it. He's gone tomorrow." She said quietly to herself. She picked up the phone and dialed Bosco's number. Bosco picked up the phone and said "Who the hell is this and it better be good its 2 in the morning!" "It's me Bos." Faith said. "Oh hey sorry Faith, what's wrong?" He asked curiously. "I'm not putting up with his shit anymore, the kids and I don't deserve it. I'm divorcing Fred. Tomorrow I'm staying home and packing all our stuff. When they get home from school tomorrow I'll tell them and then we'll leave." She said in a serious tone. "Where are you going to stay?" he asked. "I don't know." She said worried. "Well, it wouldn't be any trouble if you stayed at my place, I've got plenty of room, it's closer to the kids school and I don't mind, company would be nice." He said in a happy tone. "Well, if you're sure you don't mind, I promise we won't get in the way." She said cautiously.  
  
So they talked on the phone a while longer about how she was going to break the news to the kids and everything. Faith then heard a key jiggling in the door, and the handle turning next. Fred was home. "Uh oh" she whispered into the phone. "What?" he said worried. "Fred's home" she replied. "Faith who the hell are you on the phone with?" he screamed as he walked in the bedroom and saw her. "Nobody" she said quietly. Fred took the phone from her and said into the phone "I'm gonna make you listen to what I do next, ENJOY!" A scream was then heard through the phone, and that's all it took for Bosco to hang up and drive to Faith's. On the way there he called the precinct and requested back up and a bus.  
  
He parked his car outside the apartment and ran up the stairs. He didn't even bother knocking on the door. He was going to use his key but the door was still unlocked from when Fred came in a little while ago. He could hear the Emily crying and Charlie telling his dad to stop over and over again. They both came running down the hall way and saw Bosco. "Uncle Bosco!! He's hurting mom make him stop!" Emily cried. "Em, Charlie, you guys go out into the hall and don't move, backup and an ambulance will be here soon." He told them. He walked down the hall quietly and took out his gun. He kicked open the bedroom door. He froze at the next sight he saw.  
  
TBC...read and review! 


	2. The Next Day

Title: I Gotta Have Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Third Watch sadly...except for this story!!  
  
Summary: There really isn't a summary  
  
Authors Note: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Spoilers: I don't think there's any...  
  
A/N: This is going to be kind of a long chapter...  
  
CHAPTER TWO THE DAY AFTER  
  
The sight he saw was sickening. He could barely stand to look at it. There was his best friend and the woman he loved, laying on the floor motionless, and blood all over the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was just talking about leaving him the next day. I guess she was too late.  
  
"Fred back the hell away from her right now, don't make me get backup in here." He said in the most serious tone he'd ever used. "Like hell, not before this bitch is dead!" He screamed as he raised his fist to bunch Faith again. But before he could, a gunshot rang through the apartment. He shot Fred, but it didn't kill him. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. The paramedics then came through the door. "Bosco, where are you?" Kim screamed. "Im back here Kim, it doesn't look too good." He said through his crying. "Carlos get back here!" Kim yelled. "We need to get her to the bus NOW, she barely has a pulse." She told him. "Bosco, I need you to stay with Emily and Charlie here until backup gets here and can take Fred into custody and bring him to the hospital, he'll survive, he has normal vitals. As soon as they get him, bring the kids to the hospital and I'll call your cell if anything happens" Carlos said as he was carrying Faith out on the backboard with Kim. "Right" he said softly.  
  
Emily and Charlie came running into the apartment after they saw their mom being carried out on the backboard. "Bosco, is mom gonna be okay? Where's dad?" Charlie asked in between sniffles. "I'm not sure kiddo. Your dad is in your parents room, he's not gonna hurt her again don't worry." He said trying to sound reassuring. Emily was sitting up against the wall crying hysterically. Then Sully and Davis walked through the door. "Where is he?" Sully said demandingly. "Faith's room, second door on your left" Bosco replied. Sully and Davis proceeded in taking Fred. "Em, Charlie, is there anything here you need for the night and a few days clothes? I got a feeling you're gonna be staying with me for a couple days. "Ya, we'll be out in 5" Emily told him. So they went to the hospital to see Faith. The car had a dead silence in it.  
  
Inside the hospital: Bosco and the kids were waiting patiently for any word on Faith. Just then a doctor came walking down the hallway. "Mr. Boscorelli?" the doctor questioned. "Yea that's me, and these are her kids, Emily and Charlie." He responded. "Faith's doing well. She had a weak pulse when she arrived and wasn't stable. She has a sprained wrist, a severe concussion, 2 cracked ribs, some minor cuts and bruises. We had to give stitches to one of them. But otherwise she's doing fine. She's awake and is asking to see you three." He told them. "Can we go see her now?" Emily asked. "Of course" The doctor said. When they walked in, it didn't look like Faith at all, not his Faith. "Hey guys" Faith said with a raspy voice. "Hey mom" Emily and Charlie said simultaneously. "Hey Faith, how ya doing?" he asked. "Pretty good, my head hurts a little though. The doctor told me they were going to keep me overnight just to keep an eye on me and then I can go home tomorrow." She said sounding optimistically. So they all chatted for a bit more, Faith told the kids what was going to happen, they didn't have a problem with it. Then the three of them all left because visiting hours were over. They'd be there early in the morning to come and pick up Faith. They had some major packing to do.  
  
THE NEXT DAY: They picked up Faith from the hospital and headed over to her apartment. It was the last place she wanted to be but she didn't know how long it was going to be until the trial and she had no idea whether or not Fred was getting out on bail. The kids were in their rooms packing and Bosco was in the living room packing a few of her things while she grabbed some clothes and other things out of her room. They spent 8 hours going back and forth between the two apartments before everything was settled. Faith left a note taped to the door saying she was filing a divorce, that there was no way she was going to change her mind and that the kids didn't want anything else to do with him.  
  
Back at Bosco's Apartment: "Faith, you can just put all your stuff over there in the corner in the living room. Em, Charlie you guys can put your stuff in the spare bedroom, there's two beds in there." "Ok, we'll see you in the morning, we're gonna get unpacking and stuff and then go to bed." Emily told them. It was now 10 pm. Faith was exhausted and so was Bosco. "Faith you can have my bed, I'll take the couch" He said. "Thanks Bos...for everything, I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you." She said to him and wrapped her arms around him. It took him a second to hug her back. "Your welcome Faith" He whispered back. "Do you mind uhm sleeping in the bed with me tonight, I'm still freaked out about what happened?" Faith asked nervously. "Sure, no problem" He replied. "I'll change into my pajamas in the bathroom, you can change in your room" Faith said to Bosco. "Alright, just walk in when your done, it'll only take me 30 seconds" He replied.  
  
Faith and Bosco laid in bed next to each other. This was what he wanted, her next to him asleep and safe. He wanted her so bad. He thought about it until he went to sleep. Faith wasn't asleep yet, but she was pretending. She felt so safe with him. They've been partners for almost 10 years. She married Fred right before she went into the academy. She wished so bad that she would have met Bosco before Fred. She loved him so much, she needed him. Tomorrow she would tell him how she felt. She hoped he wouldn't be scared away.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: R&R fast and I'll write faster!! 


	3. Together

Title: I Gotta Have Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Third Watch sadly...except for this story!!  
  
Summary: There really isn't a summary  
  
Authors Note: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Spoilers: I don't think there's any...  
  
A/N:  
  
CHAPTER THREE TOGETHER  
  
Bosco slowly tiptoed into the bedroom and pulled the shades open to let in the bright sunshine. It was a beautiful day out today. "Good morning Faith" He said. She slowly opened her eyes and cracked a smile. "Mornin Bos, what time is it?" She asked. "It's 12, the kids are at school, and I made you breakfast so you better eat it before it gets cold." Faith remembered what she thought about the night before and figured it was now or never. "Uhm, Bosco, I uh need to tell you something" Faith said nervously. "Ya Faith, I'm listenin" He said. "Uhm, the whole time I've been married to Fred, I didn't ever really love him, I've always loved someone else, someone who's been my partner and best friend for almost 10 years now, Bosco...I love you." She told him through her tears. "Faith, I love you too, I need you. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "C'mon now, lets go eat breakfast, and then we'll talk about how we're gonna tell the kids." Bosco said with a big smile on his face.  
  
Three hours later, Emily and Charlie walked through the door, surprised to find their mom and Bosco cuddling up together on the couch. "Hi mom, how ya feeling?" Emily asked as she gave her mom a hug. "I'm felling better, my head still hurts some though." She replied. "Em, Charlie, why don't you two take a seat over there, your mother and I want to talk to you about something" Bosco said. Emily and Charlie sat down in their bean bag chairs. "Uhm, I really don't know another way to put this other than, well, Bosco and I are together." Faith said to her kids. "Oh my gosh! Mom that's great!" Emily exclaimed. "That's awesome mom, Bosco's great!" Charlie said as he ran up to give his mom and Bosco a hug. "I'm glad you guys approve" Bosco laughed. "How about we go out to dinner to celebrate? I'll pay." Faith suggested. "Alright but I won't let you pay" Bosco told her. They went out to dinner at a place called Little Italy.  
  
NEXT DAY: "Em, Charlie, time to get up, we have to go to court!" Faith yelled while making breakfast. They came out of their room, half-asleep but dressed and ready to go. "Eat your breakfast and go brush your teeth." Faith said to them as she was rushing to get ready herself. She was supposed to meet Bosco at the court today in 10 minutes. They had to go to court to see who was getting custody of the kids. Faith was almost sure she was going to get them.  
  
(All that court stuff is said...blah blah...) "Ms. Mitchell, why do you think you are more suitable to take the children?" the judge asked. "I have a well paying job; I have an apartment that is close to the kids school. I am responsible and the gentlemen next to me are seeing each other, so that makes it a two income household. Fred is not at all suitable, he's a drunk." Faith told the judge. "Ok, Mr. Yokas, the same question goes for you" The judge said to Fred. "I'm a good father. I was always there when Faith wasn't home to take care of the kids. I have a job and I'm staying in the apartment me and Faith had." Fred replied. "Ok, Emily, Charlie, who do you want to live with?" the judge asked. Emily said "My mom, even though she wasn't there sometimes, she wasn't the one who always came home drunk, and she didn't abuse dad, he was abusing her last time when he came home drunk. I want nothing more to do with him." "Charlie?" "Uhm...I don't like living with a drunk father. It scares me and I also want nothing more to do with him." He responded. "I have come to a very easy decision after what I heard from Emily and Charlie. In the case of Mitchell vs. Yokas, I award Ms. Mitchell full custody of Emily and Charlie Yokas." The judge said. Fred walked out crying and Bosco, Faith, Emily and Charlie walked out with smiles on their faces. They dropped the kids off at school and they went back to the apartment...  
  
A/N: hmm what happens at the apartment? R&R and you'll find out faster!! 


	4. Telling Rose

Title: I Gotta Have Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Third Watch sadly...except for this story!!  
  
Summary: There really isn't a summary  
  
Authors Note: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Spoilers: I don't think there's any...  
  
A/N:  
  
CHAPTER 4 TELLING ROSE  
  
IN THE APARTMENT:  
  
"So Bos, when are you going to tell your mom?" Faith asked. "Tell her about what?" he asked as he plopped himself down on the couch. "Us" she said. "How about I call her and invite her over for dinner tonight and we'll tell her together" he replied as he took Faith by the hand and pulled her down onto the couch on top of him.  
  
IN THE KITCHEN LATER ON THAT DAY:  
  
"Hey what should I make for dinner tonight Em, lasagna or spaghetti and garlic bread?" Faith asked. "Hm, I think you should go with spaghetti, easier and quicker." Emily replied. "Thanks, can you get me the noodles, they're in the cabinet over there" she said pointing to the cabinet next to the fridge. "Sure mom." "Faith, my mom's coming around 6, that gives us about an hour to make dinner, what are we having?" Bosco asked. "Spaghetti and garlic bread, can you get me the sauce out of the freezer?"  
  
ONE HOUR LATER:  
  
"Knock Knock! I'm here" Rose said as she opened the door to her son's apartment and walked in. "Hey ma, how are ya?" he asked as he kissed his mom on the cheek and gave her a hug. "Pretty good, smells excellent, did you make this yourself?" she asked curiously. "Actually no, ma you remember Faith? She made it." He said. "Time to eat!" Faith said from the kitchen while setting the table.  
  
"This is excellent Faith. How are you and Fred doing?" Rose asked. "Uhm...mom, Faith and divorced Fred not too long ago because of a domestic problem, he beat her and was drunk all the time. We went to court today so she could get full custody of the kids." Bosco said nervously. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Faith!" Rose said sympathetically. "It's okay, I'm a lot happier now." Faith said. "So Emily how are you doing in school?" Rose asked. "I'm doing pretty well." She replied. "And Charlie how bout you?" "Better now that Bosco is helping me with my math" He said as he smiled. "That's so nice of you Maurice" Rose said as she patted his arm. Faith glanced at Bosco and gave him the 'tell her now' look. "Is there something going on here?" Rose asked as she laughed. Bosco took hold of Faith's hand. "Ma, me and Faith, we're..." He started to say. "Together" Faith said. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you!" Rose said as she got up and hugged all four of them. "Thanks ma" Bosco said. "Emily, will you and Charlie wash the dishes? Bosco and I are going to talk with Rose for a bit more before she has to go to work." Faith said. "Ya sure mom" Charlie said. (So they all talked for a bit...blah blah...nothing too good)  
  
The kids were asleep in their room and now there was time for just the two of them. They lay in bed next to each other. Bosco turned over and faced Faith. "I love you so much. I want to be with you forever." He whispered. "I love you too Bos, and I'm your for however long you wanna keep me, and if it's forever then it's forever." She said as she kissed his lips softly. Bosco pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her stomach, holding her close, both drifting off to sleep.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: R&R fast guys...I have the next chapter ready so hurry!! 


	5. Ten Year Anniversary

Title: I Gotta Have Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Third Watch sadly...except for this story!!  
  
Summary: There really isn't a summary  
  
Authors Note: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Spoilers: I don't think there's any...  
  
A/N:  
  
CHAPTER 5 TEN YEAR ANNIVERSARY  
  
Faith slowly opened her eyes. Another beautiful day she thought. She turned over and kissed Bosco on the forehead. "Mornin babe" She whispered in his ear. "Mornin Faith...what time is it?" he asked as he yawned. "12, come on, I'll make us some breakfast while you go take a shower. I called Swersky and told him you were sick and that I was taking care of you so we're gonna have a three day weekend. Emily has a key to the apartment, for the days we have to work, hope that's ok" She said. "Ya that's fine...wanna save some water? Shower with me?" He asked. "Hm...it's very tempting..." She said in a teasing way. He gave her a sad puppy face. "Ah what the hell...kids won't be home for another 3 hours." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his lips softly. He picked her up and walked to the bathroom. (by the way, Faith had on a pink cami and black underwear. Bosco had on shorts and his NYPD t-shirt)  
  
He put her down on the counter and started the shower. Faith turned around and opened the mirror cabinet. She looked and then found them. She pulled one out of the box. He turned around and saw what she had in her hand. "Are you sure Faith" he asked. "Yes" she answered. He walked over to her and pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. Next she did the same with his shirt. He has such a nice body. Before they knew it, bottoms were off and the condom was open. He slid it on and they got into the shower. He pushed her against the shower wall and kissed her neck. "Bos...I need you" she moaned. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move within her. She started to rock her body against his. "God Faith" he moaned. She moaned softly into his mouth as he thrust into her, tightening her legs around him, pulling him deeper within her. "Bosco!" she yelled. "Faith, I love you" he said as he put her down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you too Bos" she replied.  
  
2 ½ HOURS LATER:  
  
Emily pulled out her and unlocked the door. "Hey mom, hey Bosco." She said as she walked in. "Hey guys." Faith said. "Hey Faith, I'm gonna take the kids out to a movie this afternoon and I want you to meet us at Aureole at 7 tonight, don't be late, I have reservations." Bosco told her. "Alright, I'll be there." She said wondering what was going on. "Bosco what movie are we going to see?" Charlie asked. "Uhm, we'll figure that out in the car, we gotta leave now though ok?" He said back. "Emily lets go!" Charlie yelled. "COMING!" she yelled back.  
  
"So Bosco, are we gonna decide what movie?" Charlie asked anxiously. "Sorry to burst your bubble there partner but we aren't going to the movies, we're going to the store." Bosco said. "What kind of store?" Emily asked curiously. "Guys, tonight I'm gonna ask your mom to marry me. I hope that's okay with the two of you?" He told them. "That's awesome Bosco! I know she'll say yes!" Charlie exclaimed. "Congratulations Bosco!" Emily said. "Thanks guys, you gonna help me pick out the ring?" He asked them. "Of course" Emily replied.  
  
At the store it didn't take Bosco long before he'd found the perfect one. "Em, Charlie, come over here for a minute, I think I found the perfect one." He said. "Oh my god Bosco, it's beautiful, I love it." Emily exclaimed. "I like it too." Charlie said. "Ok then it's settled. This is the one." Bosco said as he went to get the lady so she could get him the ring. The ring had a beautiful big diamond on it, surrounded by little diamond in a heart shape. He picked out the band and had 'I Love You Faith. Always and Forever, Your Bosco' engraved on it. It was a little bit over his price limit but he didn't care, Faith was worth every penny of it.  
  
"Guys, come on, its 6:00...we gotta go back to the apartment so we can get changed after your mom leaves." He said walking over to Emily and Charlie.  
  
They waited until 6:30 secretly outside the apartment building until Faith left so they could get changed. Faith had on a black skirt as well with black dress shoes and a light blue top on with a black coat. Bosco had on a pair of khaki pants, brown dress shoes, and a blue button down dress shirt. Charlie had on the same thing except for the shirt, his was dark green. Emily had on a black skirt with black heels and a pink top.  
  
AT RESTAURANT:  
  
"May I help you ma'am?" The waiter said. "Actually ya, Can you please tell me if Maurice Boscorelli has come in yet?" Faith asked. "Sure, I'll be with you in a moment." He said. "No, I'm sorry." The waiter said to Faith. "Thanks." Faith said to the waiter.  
  
Two minutes later Bosco, Emily and Charlie walked in. 'Wow I've never seen Bosco dress up like that before. He looks so sexy like that...aww and look at Charlie and Emily all dressed up. She growing up too fast. Charlie looks so cute!' She thought to herself. "Hey Faith. You look so wonderful tonight." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Not lookin to bad yourself there Bos" She chuckled. Bosco walked over to the hostess "Excuse me, I have reservations for Maurice Boscorelli at 7" He said to her. "Ok Mr.Boscorelli, please follow me." The hostess said as she showed them to their table. It was a beautiful night out. Their table was out on the deck. The table was set for 4. Their was a man playing songs on the piano and the stars were shining bright.  
  
"So, order what you want guys and we'll get dessert later." Bosco told Faith, Emily and Charlie. So they ordered and ate their food. Bosco got Chicken Parmesan and so did Faith. Emily and Charlie got Spaghetti and Meatballs. Soon it was time for dessert. Bosco decided it was now or never. When everyone got their dessert he told everyone to not eat theirs yet. "Faith close your eyes" He told her. He pulled the ring out from his pocket and took Faiths dessert plate (by the way she had chocolate cheesecake) He gently place the ring on the very tip of the cake and got down on one knee. He gave Emily the queue to tell her mom to open her eyes. "Open them mom" She said. Faith opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. "Faith Celeste Mitchell, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?" Bosco asked holding the plate up for her with the ring on it.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Review faster and I'll write faster!! 


	6. Off To A New Start

Title: I Gotta Have Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Third Watch sadly...except for this story!!  
  
Summary: There really isn't a summary  
  
Authors Note: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Spoilers: I don't think there's any...  
  
A/N:....  
  
CHAPTER 6 OFF TO A NEW START  
  
Faith was speechless, she wanted to say yes but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She nodded her head yes. Bosco got up, kissed her and slid the beautiful ring on her finger.  
  
"Em, Charlie, close your eyes now" Bosco said. He pulled out a small box for Emily and a long skinny box for Charlie. "Open your eyes" he said. "This one's for you Em and Charlie this one's for you." He said while handing the boxes to them. Emily carefully opened hers, it was a gold necklace with her name on it and a pair of little diamond earrings. "Oh my god! Bosco! They're beautiful! Thank You!" she said as she got up and hugged Bosco. Charlie took off the top to his and inside was a gold watch with an American Flag on the background. "This is awesome! Thanks Bosco, you're the best!" Charlie exclaimed as he hugged Bosco.  
  
BACK AT THE APARTMENT:  
  
"Mom, are we gonna move again?" Charlie asked. "I don't know sweetie, I'm gonna talk to Bosco about it tonight or tomorrow morning." She replied. Charlie walked back to his room. Emily got up off the couch "Mom, I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm tired, and so is Charlie, I bet you he's already asleep." She said. "Alright, night Em" Faith said hugging her daughter. "Love you mom" "Love you too, and tell Charlie I said night and I love him" said faith as Emily walked down the hall to their room.  
  
Bosco sat on the couch while Faith lay in his lap, he was rubbing her head and flipping through channels. He noticed she was asleep so he got up carefully, trying not to wake her, picked her up and carried her to his room, then gently placed her on the bed. He got in beside her and covered them both up.  
  
MORNING:  
  
It was Saturday morning and they were so glad they didn't have to work. Emily and Charlie were still asleep. "Bos, I need to talk to you for a minute." Faith said. "Good, cause I really need to talk to you Faith." He said. "I think we should get our own apartment together" they said at the same time. "Okay, so we'll start looking today?" Bosco asked with a smile on his face as he flipped the bacon over. "Yea, as soon as the kids get up" Faith said taking a sip of her coffee  
  
About a half an hour later, Emily and Charlie emerged from their room. "Mornin guys" Bosco said placing a plate of bacon and a plate of scrambled eggs on the table along side the pancakes. "Em, Charlie, we need to talk to you guys" Faith said while putting some syrup on her pancakes. "Ok, what's it about?" Emily asked as she put a piece of bacon on her plate. "How would you guys feel about moving into a bigger apartment, closer to your school?" Bosco asked. "Does this mean I get my own room? And a second bathroom? If it does I'm all for it." Said Emily. "I don't care as long as I don't have to take the bus to school anymore" Charlie said. "We're definitely going to get you two your own rooms, and we're looking into an apartment that also has a second bathroom so Bos and I can have our own and you and Charlie can fight over the other." Faith said. "We start looking today after you two shower and clean up after breakfast." Bosco said. "Alright, Charlie you can take the bacon pan while I shower, then I'll do the rest while you're taking your shower." Emily said as she got up from the table and put her dish in the sink.  
  
"Faith, instead of an apartment, do you think we could get a house, it'd cost about the same and we'd have more room" Bosco asked hesitantly. "Ya know what, that's a great idea, I just came across a house with 5 bedrooms, 3 baths and a big backyard. It's perfect and not too far away from Charlie's school. And it'll have room for any children we create after our wedding." Faith said as she got up off the couch and kissed his lips softly. "I'll call the place and tell them we'll stop by around 3 today, I don't want anyone else to take that house." Bosco said as he picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
3 HOURS LATER:  
  
"Em, Charlie, lets go! We have to go check out a place for 3 o'clock! We'll meet you in the car, don't take more than 5 minutes!" Faith yelled down the hall.  
  
"So where is this place mom?" Charlie asked. "Right here" Bosco said as he stopped the car. They stopped in front of a big white house with a dark green fence and gate, with beautiful flowers all around. "I thought you said we were looking for an apartment" Emily asked, looking at her mother and Bosco confused. "Well, this is about the same amount as the apartment we would have got, this has 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and...what you guys have never had before... a—"Faith said as she was cut off by Charlie screaming "A BACKYARD!" "Come on you guys, lets go check out the inside, then we'll make a decision" Bosco said as he opened the front door and took a hold of Faith's hand. "Good afternoon, Mr. Boscorelli I assume?" The realtor asked. "Yes, this is my fiancée Faith and her two children, Emily and Charlie." Bosco replied. "Please, show yourself around. I'll be down in the living room waiting, take your time." She said. They walked up the spiral wooden steps, Emily went off one way, Charlie went off the opposite way from them and Bosco and Faith went off towards the master bedroom. It was huge, it had its own bathroom and a beautiful balcony that overlooked the backyard. "I love it" Faith said. "Lets go get the kids and take a look downstairs" Bosco said, taking her hand and guiding her out of the room.  
  
The kitchen was enormous and had a sliding glass door leading to the backyard's patio. The bathroom was pretty big, and the living room was perfect. "So, Bos, what do you think?" Faith asked. "I love it, it's perfect, Em, Charlie, what do you think?" he asked. "I love it, the room I was has a small balcony off the front of the house, and ITS OWN BATHROOM! I swear the room was made for me!" Emily said happily. "The room I want has a lot of space and I could picture all my stuff in it!" said Charlie. "So do we all agree on this house?" Bosco asked. All 3 of them said 'yes' simultaneously.  
  
They walked into the living room to find the realtor, Faith had her arm around Charlie, and Bosco had his around Emily and Faith. "We'll take it" Bosco said. "That's wonderful! Now, how about you four stay like that and I'll take a picture for you, then we'll sign the papers." The realtor said. And with a snap of the camera, and the signing of the papers, the house was theirs.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: R&R PLEASE! ...by the way, I'm really sorry this wasn't posted sooner, I was on Spring Vacation and my internet was down all vacation! 


	7. Back To Work

Title: I Gotta Have Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Third Watch sadly...except for this story!!  
  
Summary: There really isn't a summary  
  
Authors Note: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Spoilers: I don't think there's any...  
  
A/N:....  
  
CHAPTER 7 BACK TO WORK  
  
It was 2:00pm already. Faith wanted to work on moving in today but she and Bosco had to work. "Bos, come on, we gotta get to work! We're gonna be late!" Faith yelled from the bathroom. "I'm coming, when are we gonna tell Swersky about us, I don't want to hide it." He answered. "Uhm, lets do it after the shift is over, I want one last shift with you before we have to change partners." She said.  
  
IN CAR: "Have you thought about who you want to be partnered up with?" Bosco asked. "I've been thinking Monroe or Davis, if Sully and him are willing to separate so we each can be with one of them, or I was thinking about taking the sergeant's test, what about you?" she replied. "I was thinking about going for detective, I'll get paid more." He said. "Whatever you want babe, lets get in there before we're late." She said as she squeezed his hand.  
  
ROLL CALL: "Gusler, today you're riding with Monroe, and tomorrow you both will be on desk. Be on the look out for a white male, bald, about 6'1, on the heavy side. He escaped from jail last night, he was there for attempted murder on his wife and was caught numerous times DUI. That's all, eyes and ears open out there guys!" Swersky said as he walked out. "I'll go get the radios Bos, I'll meet you in the car" she said.  
  
2 HOURS LATER: "Looks like today is gonna be a slow day, wanna go down to the bridge and 'patrol' there?" Bosco asked. "Sure" she replied, staring blankly out the window. "What's the matter Faith?" he asked, getting worried. "That guy that escaped from jail, he sounded like Fred. What if he's out to get us?" she asked starting to cry. Bosco pulled into their spot under the bridge. "Faith, it's not him, and if it does happen to be him, I swear to you I will not let him hurt you or the kids." He said as he wiped away the tears off her cheek. "I love you so much Bosco" she said as she kissed him gently. "I love you too Faith." He said back. Faith eyed the backseat and Bosco smiled. "I'll call in and tell them we're taking a hour long lunch break" Faith said as she picked up her radio and told central. "Faith we gotta leave one of the doors in the back part way open or we'll never be able to get out" he said as they both got out the car and got into the backseat. "Do you have a condom?" Faith asked. "No, sorry." He said looking disappointed. "Why do you look sad, we can still have sex without one." She said with a smile on her face as she began to unbutton his pants. "55-David this is central" the radio crackled. "God damnit" Bosco whispered. "55- David to central" Faith said into the radio. "55-Charlie is requesting backup at a disturbance at 45th and Edward, apartment 12." "10-4" Faith said. "Bosco, that's my old apartment" she said in a scared tone. The ride there was quiet.  
  
AT SCENE: "Faith, it's Fred, he's up there in cuffs, he was breaking everything you left there and there is a really disturbing message written on the wall in permanent marker." Sully said. "I don't think you should go up there faith, what if he tried to hurt you" Bosco said. "You stay here with her Sully. Davis and I will go get him." Bosco walked into the apartment and right on the wall in front of him said: "Things to do: KILL FAITH, KILL BOSCO, RAPE AND KILL EMILY, KILL CHARLIE." Bosco was ready to throw up. 


	8. No More Worries

Title: I Gotta Have Faith  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Third Watch sadly...except for this story!!  
  
Summary: There really isn't a summary  
  
Authors Note: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Spoilers: I don't think there's any...  
  
A/N: ...  
  
CHAPTER 8 NO MORE WORRIES  
  
'I'm gonna kill that bastard!' he thought to himself. He ran down the stairs and told Sully and Davis to call Swersky. "Hey Lieu, it's Davis, we have Faith's ex-husband here." He said. "Really? Is that the one who escaped?" Swersky asked. "Ya, how about me and Sul bring him in and have him transferred to a high security prison, but in a different state, he's threatening to kill Bosco, Faith, Charlie and Emily, he wrote it on the wall as his to do list." Davis said. "Alright, bye" "Hey Bosco, you can tell Faith they are transferring Fred to a high security prison in another state." Davis said as he tapped Bosco's shoulder. "Thanks Davis, I think me and Faith are gonna go finish our lunch break now." Bosco said, walking over to Faith. "Faith, sweetie," he said as he sat down on the curb next to her, "you don't have to worry now, he's gonna be in a high security prison now in a different state" he said, wiping the tears off her cheeks, "Lets go finish our lunch break." He said as he pulled her up off the curb.  
  
IN CAR 6:00PM: "Bos, do you think we could stop by the apartment and drop off something to eat for the kids, they must be starving after packing up their room." Faith asked. "Yea, sure, why don't you call them up and ask if they want their usual from McDonald's." he said handing her the cell phone. "Hey Em, ask Charlie if he wants his usual from McDonald's, do you?" Faith asked. "CHARLIE! DO YOU WANT YOUR USUAL FROM MCDONALD'S?" Emily screamed. Faith had to pull the phone from her ear. "Yea mom, we both do, thanks! See ya soon" Emily said as she hung up the phone. "Ya, they want the usual." Faith said to Bosco as he pulled up into the drive-threw. "Ya, I'll have 2 double cheese burgers, 3 medium fries, 3 large Dr.Pepper's, one chicken nugget Happy Meal with an orange soda and 4 apple dippers." Bosco said into the box (w/e that thing is) "Your total is $17.93, please pull up." The lady said. She handed the bags and drinks to Bosco as he passed them off to Faith. "Em, Charlie, food!" faith yelled as she stepped into the apartment. They came darting down the hall, grabbed the bags and ran into the kitchen to eat. "Thanks guys" they both said while chomping on some French fries. "We gotta go back to work now ok? We'll be home around 11" Faith said as she kissed them both on the head. "Bye Mom, we love you" Charlie said. "Love you too guys." She said as she closed the door.  
  
3 HOURS LATER: "55-David this is Central" the radio cracked. "55-David to Central" Bosco said. "You are being requested at the house immediately." "10-4." He said. "I wonder why" Faith said.  
  
AT THE PRECINCT HOUSE: "Bosco, Mitchell, to my office." Swersky said. "Is there something wrong Lieu?" Faith asked, but before Swersky could say anything Bosco blurted out "Faith and I are engaged." "Wow and I just called you in to give you the rest of the night off, Emily called and said Charlie wasn't feeling too good, anyways congratulations, oh and by the way, you'll be switching partners tomorrow, that's all, good night" Swersky said opening the door to let them out.  
  
A/N: Ya I know kinda short. I may only get to post Chapters 10 and 11 before I leave for my vacation on June 26. I will NOT be able to use a computer though while I am there, I'm going to visit family that I haven't seen in 3 years so I'm going to be very busy. Don't worry though; I'll be sure to write plenty of chapters on the plane and in my free time. 


End file.
